Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing method performed by a data processing system including a data processing device that processes data when an abnormality is detected in an operating system.
Description of the Related Art
As a prior art, a technology is disclosed in which hardware is virtualized, one processor causes a plurality of operating systems (hereinafter referred to as OSs) to operate, and a main OS is switched to another OS when the main OS has an abnormality (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-173969,Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-36174,and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-116699). In this technology, an OS that operates in case an abnormality occur in the main OS has been prepared. When the main OS goes down due to an abnormality or the like, another OS is started so as to perform a prescribed processing operation.